LORE s02e06
= Character Improvements = None, there is no downtime = Episode Summary = This episode continues from LORE s02e05. Deja Vu, Dan, Percival and Puddles are on an escape boat, heading towards the cargo ship, and torpedo tubes explode on the sub behind us. We don't look back because we are that cool. When we arrive at the cargo ship, Percival offers to remain in the escape boat. We agree because we don't really trust him. Puddles creates and air bubble in water, and the team goes to the side of the ship. Dan tries to drill through the side and fails several times. When we get through, the team finds a German officer and soldier approaching. We fight them, but suddenly there is a flash of light, and Deja Vu feels his stomach churn. The Germans are gone, but we can see them far down the hallway. Dan, believing it is the result of his flashbang, says "I am awesome!" Deja Vu, checking his watch, realizes we've somehow gone 2 minutes into the past, and dives for the deck, expecting Dan's laser. He explains what happened. Dan turns the team invisible, and we hide. As before, the Germans approach, the laser comes through the side of the hull, and another bright flash of light. Deja Vu's stomach churns again; he is getting time travelling vertigo. Consulting his watch, he realizes he's several days in the past, and the cargo ship is probably still in New York harbor. Meanwhile, Doris is in New York harbor, with the two William Pearls. They believe the flux capacitor has been activated. Doris has the proper papers to board the ship, provided by Paradox, and does so. She has aquired a Nazi uniform and pretends to be a Nazi scientist. Gizmo confirms that the flux capacitor has been activated. Meanwhile, Deja Vu feels another lurch in his stomach. The team moves forward in time, and finds themselves in a large metal room with the flux capacitor. Doris is there with four Nazi soldiers who are firing on her, and lots of dead Nazi scientists. Doris has been hit and has a large wound in her abdomen. Despite the team's efforts, Doris is shot again and killed. Deja Vu rewinds time, but arrive at a point when Doris has convinced the scientists to shut off the flux capacitor, and the four soldiers are just arriving to intervene. The soldiers are deadly, and Doris is hit again. Gizmo leaps into Deja Vu's arms saying "It's going to happen again!" The team finds itself on the deck, Doris still injured. Puddles heals her and Doris explains that she's been trying to get them to shut off the flux capacitor for several days, that it has extended the voyage by warping time so badly. She also can't find any pattern in the jumps but suspects that with Deja Vu's watch, it might be possible. She thinks she can shut it down with the control panel, and that there is a ship-wide alarm when people try to get into the chamber. We try to map the time jumps and find ourselves in the mess hall, eating some horrifying glop. There are 2 Dorises, one sitting with us and the other talking intently with the German scientists. We find the armory and obtain some machine guns, Dan persuading the guard in charge. As we go down, we encounter another Deja Vu, who says "Whatever you do, don't..." and then vanishes in a bright white flash. We punch our Deja Vu. Another flash and we find ourselves. It's a bit sureal, seeing copies of ourselves, except for Deja Vu who is used to it. Puddles talks with her two doubles about the best water they've ever had and how icky the Indestructible Man is. Deja Vu tries to make copies, just to add to the chaos. Us and our two other teams realize the cargo fight is about to occur. We divide into three teams, one each to enter each side where the Germans attack from, and one to accompany Doris. We trap the door and prepare for the fight, while Doris (turned invisible) tries to disarm the flux capacitor. The flux capacitor spins faster, and seems about to explode. The German soldiers are gone, dead. Deja Vu flees, hoping to escape the explosion. Puddles water blasts it while Dan lasers it. It explodes. Everyone dies. Deja Vu wakes to find himself the only living person on board. The ship is heavily damaged, taking on water. He crawls to the flux capacitor room, where it still spins. He hears the ship groaning around him, sinking. He tries to grab the flux capacitor, but it severs one of his hands, and a bright flash of light happens. He sees the team, heading downstairs with a bunch of machine guns and shouts "Whatever you do, don't..." Another bright flash of light and he finds himself back in the room, just before we are about to shoot the flux capacitor. He's still missing his left hand. He tells us not to shoot the flux capacitor. We comply, but another brilliant flash of light sends us to a time when the flux capacitor is turned off. Around us are five German soldiers, a German general and an old man with a monocle (and probably a goatee). Our talents are gone. Puddles tries to throw things at the evil monocle guy but gets shot in the arm. Monocle guy: Welcome to Germany. We are escorted off the ship and see a purple haze overhead, like the one over the submarine in New York. = Quotes = * Dan, on Deja Vu explaining that we've gone 2 minutes back through time: The past is amazing! * Gizmo, dying: Why was I programmed to feel pain? * As a sword cane flies out of the flux capacitor, Doctor Byron Orpheus: Terribly sorry! * Dan, to a fleeing Deja Vu: You can't outrun time! = Endgame Bonuses = * 4 XP, +1 for Ally as MVP * Bonus skill: Temporal mechanics = Related Documents = = Next Week =